Broken
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: Loki is a reader not a fighter, he thinks before he acts and what does get for being sensible? He's called weak, a coward. 'Never underestimate me' he thought as he raised his hand in the air. The boy was lifted of the ground clawing at his neck as if trying to get out of an invisible grip. They'd succeeded, Loki had been broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first ever Thor fanfic but I've fallen in love with the brother's bromance after I watched both films. I hope you enjoy it but I must warn you that some chapters will be angsty and sad. Loki is 15 nearly 16 years old and Thor is almost 18. Sif and the warriors three are around the same age as Thor. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did :( **

Chapter 1

It was almost silent, like the trees ruffling in the wind. But Loki still heard it. Thinking that it was just Volstagg having a midnight feast, he rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

BANG!

Now that was no ruffling tree in the wind. Loki's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He grabbed two daggers his drawer and made his way to Thor's room. "Thor," He whispered, walking towards the sleeping figure.

"Thor, get up." He said a little louder, earning a grumpy moan from his brother.

"I thought I told you not to bother me about your nightmares." Thor said as he glared into the darkness.

"I didn't have a nightmare." Loki replied, almost glad that Thor couldn't see the anger in his eyes.

"Then what is it? I'm not in the mood for midnight chats." The older boy said lazily.

"I think there's someone downstairs." Loki answered.

"Are you sure it's not Volstagg?" Thor asked, annoyed.

BANG!

"Judging by the noise downstairs, if it was, he might be being murdered." The younger God said, knowing that will get his brother out of bed. Thor sighed angrily before grabbing his sword and leading Loki downstairs. They followed the noise all the way to the Weapons vault.

The two permanent guards were unconscious and the locked door had been blasted open. Thor stepped forward and touched the ice that was building up on the broken door hinge. He looked at his younger brother, eyes wide. "Jotuns…What are they doing here?" He asked.

"The casket. Why else?" Loki ran past Thor and into the Vault but immediately stopped.

Right in front of him was a towering frost giant. He glared down at the boy as if daring him to fight. Thor pushed his younger brother behind him, his grip on his sword tightening. Sure, Loki was brave but he couldn't fight. A Jotun would kill him instantly. There was a crackling sound and the frost giant's arm began to freeze over with a deadly layer of ice.

"Go hide, brother. I'll take care of this monster." Thor whispered to his brother.

"No way, I'm staying here." Loki replied stubbornly.

"I'm not arguing with you, now get out of here." Thor glared at him. Loki rolled his eyes and hid behind a pillar, while Thor pointed his sword at the Jotun.

They lunged at each other with battle cries and their weapons clashed. Thor slid between the frost giant's legs and slashed at his legs, before jumping up and slicing through his blue back. The Jotun whipped around and slashed his blade at Thor, scratching his shoulder. Thor retaliated by creating a gash on the Jotun's side. The frost giant held the wound and stumbled before catching himself and punching Thor in the jaw. There was a sickening crack and Thor was thrown to the other side of the room, crashing into the shields as he went. But he immediately jumped up to attack the Jotun again.

Loki ran forward, just in time to catch the frost giant's fist as it aimed for Thor's chest. There was a cold sensation running through his hand and he yanked it away just in time to see a cerulean colour fade from his hand. He closed his eyes and let his magic run through him as he clenched his fist. The Jotun lifted a shaky hand to his heart as he trembled violently before falling to the ground, dead.

"What did you do?!" Thor exclaimed.

"I saved your life. Your welcome." Loki replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. How did you kill it?" Thor asked.

"With magic." Loki answered like it was the most obvious thing in all of Asgard.

"How long have you been able to…to kill things…that quickly?" The older God asked, wearily.

"For about a year." Loki replied casually, like it wasn't news to him that he was so powerful.

"If you can fight then why don't you train with me and our friends instead of retreating to the library? Why don't you show people what you can do?" Thor asked in confusion to why his brother his something so amazing.

Loki was about to answer when Odin and Frigga strode into the room. He looked at Thor's bruised face and then down at the gash in the Jotun's side before pulling his son into a hug. "You did this? My son, you shall be rewarded. You've saved all of Asgard." He praised, not even sparing a glance at his youngest son.

"Are you ok, Loki?" Frigga asked the dark haired boy.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"I would never let anything happen to my little brother." Thor said smiling.

"I _don't_ need protecting." Loki snapped and left the room. Thor narrowed his eyes and chased after his brother.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked with concern.

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like I can't look after myself." Loki looked at Thor, his green eyes seeming to stare into his soul.

"Then why didn't you tell father that it was you who killed the Jotun?" Thor replied.

"Like you and Odin gave me the chance. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he'd think it was petty of me to ruin your moment of _glory._" The younger boy answered, still glaring at his brother.

"If you showed people what you could do, then he would believe you. Why do you have to hide it?" Thor asked, angry at how stubborn his brother was.

"Because I don't want to end up like you." With that, Loki ran. Not to his room, not to the library, he just had to get away. Thor wouldn't understand how different he was. He'd used his magic in training before but they called him a coward, a cheat. Magic wasn't glorified like sword-fighting was, neither were long distance weapons. He knew how to fight, though. When was it cowardly to want peace?

Loki didn't know where he ended up or how long he ran for. This part of the castle was dark and cold enough to unnerve anyone but Loki liked the silence, the seclusion. He sat down, leaning on the wall behind him. Conjuring a book, he began to read.

**How was it? Good, bad, confusing? This is my first Thor fanfic so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I really shouldn't be posting this yet but I have major writer's block on all three of my stories so yeah. Please review, they light up my day! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because another one is coming your way! Tell me about any suggestions, I'm at the very beginning of the story so I can change little parts. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Thor lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. He was angry, so angry that the sky was dark and filled with storm clouds. But he was guilty too.

'_Because I don't want to end up like you.'_

Loki's words ran around his head over and over again. What bothered Thor the most is how true they were. The golden prince was constantly glorified because of his immense power, it made him selfish and careless but it was okay. Loki was always around to keep him in line. If Thor's little brother was just like him, Asgard would cease to exist. He chuckled to himself a bit and the storm clouds disappeared.

* * *

Loki had been reading for what seemed like hours but he didn't mind. His books were what took him away from Asgard, away from the torment of everyday life. They took him to his own secret world. Even though it was dark around him, he could still see. His eye sight and hearing were better than anyone and the cold never seemed to bother him. He didn't know why but it helped him to protect himself from his bullies. Sometimes different is better.

The sun came up just as Loki finished the book he was reading. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange and blue. It was beautiful. Loki put down his book and made his way to the stables. His horse neighed as if she could sense her companion's presence.

"Hey, girl. Remember me?" Loki asked softly. He conjured a red apple and she ate from his hand. He laughed quietly as she nuzzled his hair and then pointed her head towards the saddle.

"Alight, calm down." He sighed happily as he fiddled with saddle before mounting the horse. As soon as he held the reins, she raced forward out of the stables, through the huge field and into the forest. The sun shone through the trees making the horse's coat shimmer as she bolted past the trees, dodging the fallen branches and logs with ease. There was no sign of her slowing down, she was free and so was Loki. He felt like he could ride with her forever, they could just leave Asgard and never look back.

* * *

Thor sat up in his bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called and the door opened.

"Congratulations!" Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif stood rushed into the room and gave Thor multiple hugs and pats on the back. He smiled and returned the hugs.

"Actually, Lo-" He started.

"Your father has announced that we're having a feast! Meat, wine-" Volstagg cut Thor off only to be interrupted himself.

"Women." Fandral added, smirking.

"You disgust me." Sif glared at the blonde warrior but his smile just got wider, it was infuriating.

"Will Loki be there?" Thor asked, finally getting their attention.

"I don't know, your father didn't say." Hogun answered.

"I saw him mounting his horse but I haven't seen him since. I doubt he even knows about it yet." Sif said. Thor saw the hint of worry in her eyes.

"He should be back soon. We can tell him then." He told her and she relaxed.

* * *

Loki's eyes narrowed in determination as the Bifrost came into view. His horse was still running at top speed as if she wanted this as much as he did. Loki was leaving. Leaving everything behind, all the neglect, all the abuse, all of it. He was speeding up the Bifrost, towards Heimdall. He was so close that he could feel the sparks from the bridge shooting up into his veins.

And then Loki was yanked back.

His hands were ripped from his horse's reins. She neighed in shock, turning to race after her companion. Loki hit the Bifrost hard. He rolled along the bridge until his legs fell off the edge. As he held onto the edge of the bridge, he noticed scratches on the surface. He'd been in the same situation a year ago. It was like his life was repeating itself.

"Get up, Loki."

Loki hauled himself to his feet to see the All Father standing in front of him. "What, now father?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know that you cannot leave the city without permission. Where were you planning to go?" Odin said blankly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the constant accusations. "You don't trust me do you? Has it ever occurred to you that I might just want to leave this wretched realm?" He asked.

The back of Odin's hand came in contact with Loki's face, leaving a deep scratch where his ring was. "You will not speak of Asgard in such way!" Odin yelled.

"Hitting me every time you're angry will not change my opinions. I will never be perfect like your precious Thor. I'm a lost cause. Why do you care if I leave?" Loki asked. Odin was actually lost for words. But if Odin wasn't verbal, he was most definitely physical.

The All Father gripped Gungnir in his hand and slashed it across his son's side. The blade didn't seem to have any effect on Loki. His magic allowed him to escalate the healing process but it's difficult when you're constantly being attacked.

Loki suddenly found himself smiling. This is why Odin couldn't let him leave. He was essentially his punching bag, someone to unleash his anger on. That's why he always appeared so calm and collected, it was because he'd just finished trying to kill his son. But no. Odin would never kill Loki, he'd just see how close he could get.

After a few minutes of dodging and healing, Loki was beginning to feel a little light headed and wasn't fast enough to move away from the blade that cut across his chest. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes.

* * *

The light haired healer pressed her hand against her patient's stomach. She could feel the faint heartbeat of the baby inside and smiled at the nervous woman. "Congratulations. You're with child." She said softly and the woman's face brightened.

"This is wonderful news!" The patient laughed lightly and squeezed the hand of her husband.

"Come see me again in a few months and we'll see the baby's doing ok." The healer said as the couple left the room. She let out sigh of relief and smiled. Things that seem bad can be beautiful in the end.

She turned to wash her hands and when she turned back, a certain dark haired prince was lying in the bed. "You just can't go a day without seeing me, can you?" She walked towards him.

"Very funny, Sigyn." Loki replied sarcastically before hissing in pain again.

"Take off your shirt." Sigyn ordered. She shook her head as she examined his wounds. He had done most of the healing himself but they needed cleaning. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and dampened it with cold water. As Sigyn touched Loki's chest, they both went red. Uncomfortable was an understatement for this situation. The healer had touched many men's chests before but it never had this effect on her, not even with Fandral, so why was she feeling this now?

"So who did this to you?" Sigyn asked, breaking the silence.

"Does it matter?" Loki asked back and she glared at him.

"Yes it does. We can tell Thor and he can-" She was cut off.

"We've talked about this. Thor can never find out about this. You know what he's like. He'll blow it out of proportion." Loki said firmly.

"It's already been blown out of proportion. I'm not always going to be here to help you and the other healers are blabber mouths. Thor will know eventually." Sigyn replied just as strongly.

"Hey! Have you seen- there you are Loki." Volstagg appeared at the entrance to the healing room. When he saw the younger prince's state, he straightened up and frowned. "Thor! I found him." He called, his eyes never leaving Loki's.

"Loki! You missed…the feast." Thor was in the healing room within seconds but it took him a bit longer to register his brother's situation. "What happened?"

"Make that now." Sigyn whispered so only the dark haired prince could hear. He glared up at her.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Loki replied casually as the others piled into the room. His wounds were cleaned were scabbing over so he put his clothes back on.

"Sigyn?" Thor asked.

"I do not know. Even if I did, it's not my story to tell." She replied so politely it made Loki roll his eyes.

"Loki." Thor tried again.

"It's nothing, Thor. Just leave it alone." The younger prince insisted before disappearing.

"Sigyn, please." Sif said softly. She and Sigyn had been friends for a long time and Sif hoped that she would return her trust.

"Look, all I know is that this happens a lot. I don't know why or who's been doing it. If I did, this would've stopped a long time ago. I'm sorry."

**Hello again! Yes, I've added a possible love interest. Thor will not always be there when Loki needs a hug. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the bromance. No woman will ever get in the way of such bro love. I've never read the comics before so Sigyn obviously won't be the same, but she is protective. Tell me what you think! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that was weird. Anyway how was you're Christmas? Mine was amazing! So far no one has complained about Sigyn so I'm just gonna assume that you mind the relationship between her and Loki. So to celebrate the New Year and because I wasn't around much in December, I'm giving you guys a new chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Loki appeared outside the palace and sighed in relief before looking around at his surroundings. He didn't think about where he wanted to go before he teleported, he just wanted to go somewhere peaceful. And that's where he was. His feet sank comfortably in the fresh green grass and different types of flowers were scattered all over the place making it hard to move without flattering them. Only a few metres from where he was standing, stood the tallest, most beautiful tree he had ever seen. It was a brilliant-white with hundreds of branches that were entangled together and white leaves sprouted from every branch like butterflies.

The sight gave Loki a feeling deep in his core, it was warm and inviting. The tree gave him a sense of power, more power than he'd felt in a long time. It made him forget about the bullying and the abuse, everything that made him small. So Loki stayed there for as long as he could. It seemed like hours before something dragged him away. The image of the tree and everything around it faded to black and he found himself back in his bed in his room. It was like nothing had changed and it was all a dream. But was it? It felt so real.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Go away, Thor." Loki called out after seeing his brother's shoes under his bedroom door.

"Come one, Loki, I just want to talk." Thor answered honestly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Loki replied bluntly.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Thor said opening the door and sitting down on Loki's bed, much to his little brother's discomfort. "There are many things that we must discuss and I'm being nice, I haven't told mother or father yet." He missed the smaller brother flinch at the mention of their father. "You never told me who hurt you, that's something to talk about."

Loki sighed in irritation at how his brother was right. How could someone be so caring one moment and be so selfish the next? This was supposed to be the moment that he poured his heart out to Thor and tell him exactly who hurt him. Thor would conjure up all the strength in the world to protect his little brother. That's what would happen if Loki's biggest threat was anyone but their own father "I told you that it didn't matter."

"That's the worst lie you've ever told me. I could lie better than you." Thor joked before returning to his serious demeanour. "Loki, I can't- I won't just sit by and watch you get hurt. But I can't protect you if I don't know what's going on." He pleaded. His heartfelt words hit Loki more than he expected but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Thor anything. If his brother found out, he would go after Odin and Asgard would become vulnerable to other realms. What better than to fight a realm that's fighting itself?

"Please, brother." Thor said and put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Don't." The dark haired boy squirmed out of the older boy's grip.

"I'm just trying to help you." Thor tried but it was no use.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. I think you should leave." Loki said quietly, his eyes begging his brother to leave it alone.

Thor stood up and left the room. If his brother refused to tell him anything, then he should respect his wishes and leave it alone. Thor shook his head and smiled a little. His little brother had always been like that ever since he was little. He'd always kept things to himself and never relied on anyone to sort things about. That's what made him brave. Thor didn't care what anyone said, his brother had the mind of a warrior.

"How did it go?" Sif asked as soon as Thor entered the training field. He gave her a sad look.

"That bad?" She asked picking up a sword. She began sparring with him, knowing that he liked fighting when he was upset.

"Worse." Thor replied while dodging Sif's blade. "He didn't tell me anything."

"Don't worry, Thor. It's probably nothing." Sif said, blocking an attack with her sword. "He just needs time."

"And what if he's in danger? What if time's not on his side?" Thor asked. "His visits to the healing room are becoming more and more frequent."

"Stop worrying, ok? Loki can take care of himself." Sif said as she knocked Thor's sword out of his hand. She could tell that he was worried and upset but if Loki wouldn't talk, there was nothing she could do about it. In a few weeks it would blow over and he'd go back to pranking people like he always does, right?

Loki sat under an old oak tree reading the book he conjured and occasionally conjured an apple for his horse. He turned the page and a wave of reminiscence came over him. There was a huge picture of the white tree that he saw earlier that day and underneath was a paragraph about Yggdrasil. The tree that was the very soul of each of the nine realms. The tree that held together the very fabric of reality. And Loki saw it with his own eyes. As much as he wanted to go there again, he knew he couldn't. Yggdrasil was the world tree. Loki was pretty sure that he couldn't just teleport there anytime he wanted.

"Hey guys! It's the prince!"

A group of kids around Thor's age walked Loki and looked at him like he was dirt. "I heard he hid behind a pillar when the jotun attacked." One of them whispered just loud enough for the young prince to hear. The other kids laughed and snickered, "What a coward!"

"I'm no coward!" Loki yelled jumping to his feet.

"Stop lying, Loki. Go hide behind a pillar!" The oldest guy said folding his arms.

"I killed that Jotun! I saved Thor!" Loki defended and clenched his fists. One person of the group noticed.

"Look, the weakling's getting angry." They taunted.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is how you fight." The supposed leader announced. He lunged at Loki's face but the smaller boy dodged and punched him in the stomach before smashing his elbows into his bully's back. He fell to the ground, his face scrunched up in pain.

"What is this!?"

Odin and Frigga stood behind Loki with very different emotions. Frigga looked at her youngest son with disappointment and hint of curiosity, while Odin expressed pure hatred. But of course Loki was the only one to see it.

"What happened?" They both asked but Odin's question was aimed at the 'victim' not his son.

"I was just minding my own business, when this-this trickster attacked me." the leader of the group said as he slowly stood up.

"Liar!" Loki yelled.

"Are you one to talk?" Odin asked quietly, earning a glare from Frigga. "Darling, could you take this man to the healing room? I'll speak with Loki." His eyes bored into his son's as Frigga helped the 'injured man' to the healing room.

Soon the field was empty of everyone apart from Loki and Odin, who was seething in anger. "You are a disgrace to my name, boy! When will you learn?!" He shouted. Loki rolled his eyes, knowing what would happen next.

**Hello! How was the chapter? I want to thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, keep em coming. I love them! I'll see a you guys soon, bye!**


End file.
